


I’ll take care of you, over and over again

by halfmilkhalftea



Series: omegateez [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Breeding Kink, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, I tried to make this sweet, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Omega Park Seonghwa, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Seonghwa cries a lot during sex, Soft dom Kim hongjoong, Top Kim Hongjoong, Wet & Messy, hongjoong really loves taking care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmilkhalftea/pseuds/halfmilkhalftea
Summary: Hongjoong lives in a home of eight omegas. He returns home to Seonghwa in the midst of a painful heat, who’s always a little too shy to ask others for for help. Good thing Hongjoong is there to care for him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: omegateez [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118300
Comments: 21
Kudos: 211





	I’ll take care of you, over and over again

**Author's Note:**

> Does it feel weird to write porn about real people? Um yea? but remember it’s fiction (duh) and I like and respect these boys dearly. 
> 
> Everyone has their own preferences for alpha/beta/omega designation of their fav characters. I really wanted to read some omega/omega taking care of each other fics and thought there weren’t enough out there so voila have some porn. So yes everyone here is omega pls just go with it I didn’t want to wrack my brain debating designations. Personally I think given how bg and gg are so much more popular than coed groups it naturally makes more sense for them all to be one gender.
> 
> Anyways enjoy

Hongjoong breathes a sigh of relief as he enters their dorm, taking in the intermingling scent of all his pack mates. He’s surrounded by them 24/7, but home always smells different, better. Well, a home with eight omegas is bound to smell wonderful, but particularly so his home. It might have something to do with Seonghwa’s excessive home cleaning regime, but it’s like their combined scents have mellowed out into a clean fruity concoction. It feels like being cocooned in a freshly washed fleece blanket that still has a hint of fruity detergent. He can pick out Seonghwa’s the strongest today, can smell his presence prominently in the room. So Hongjoong prepares himself for some light nagging for coming home so late but also a warm cup of cocoa before the oldest ushers him off to bed. Which is why Hongjoong is surprised when he turns around to find not Seonghwa but Jongho sitting up at the couch. 

“Welcome back hyung,” Jongho greets. 

“Hi Jongho,” Hongjoong returns, “what are you doing up so late?” He chides. 

“I’m just staying up to watch after Seonghwa-hyung.” Jongho explains. He must have noticed his confusion because he adds, “Oh. You don’t know hyung... I can’t believe someone forgot to let you know. Seonghwa-hyung is in heat. Um...it’s a bad one this time. But it’s alright, we’re trying our best to take care of him. We already messaged our manager that he’ll be away the next few days for his heat. And we prepped your room up with everything he’ll need.” Jongho gestures to the collection of refillable water bottles by the sink and the tray of protein bars. 

Hongjoong is proud that the members know how to take care of Seonghwa in his absence and even pays extra attention to their schedule. Nevertheless, he feels incredibly guilty that he hadn’t realized that Seonghwa was due for his heat. It hurts to realize he was the last to know, the last to notice, again, when Seonghwa always does such a good job of reading and taking care of the kids when they are due for their own heats. It’s something he wishes he was better at being pack leader, but more so when it comes to Seonghwa because he knows the other is too reserved to ask anyone else for help. 

“It’s okay hyung,” Jongho adds, still noticing his frown. “It caught the rest of us by surprise too. There’s so much going on, it can’t be helped that we all missed this.”

“I see.” Hongjoong murmurs, still feeling guilty, “Is he okay? How long has it been?”

“Just before dinner. He’s...in a lot of pain this time around, I don’t think he’s taking care of himself properly. Do you think you can help hyung? San and Wooyoung offered, but you know how Seonghwa-hyung is like... He always feels more comfortable if it‘s you.”

Hongjoong nods fervently. “Yes, thank you for telling me, I’ll look after him.” He rushes around, dropping off his laptop bag and filling a water bottle so he can get ready for Seonghwa. Seonghwa can sometimes have a hard time with heats, made worse by the fact that he tends to bottle things up until it gets painful. Something Hongjoong understands and is sympathetic towards so he tries to help when Seonghwa would let him. 

Hongjoong used to deal badly with his heats as well, before he went on heat suppressant shots at age 18. Most omegas don’t take heat suppressants. There’s a series of bureaucratic hoops to jump through that makes it not as convenient to receive as he would like. They still in a culturally conservative society, so it’s always so hard to get a doctor willing to write a prescription for it. It’s more common within the idol industry given the additional available resources. Hongjoong didn’t take care of himself well as a young omega. He was always a workaholic and sometimes didn’t realize he was in heat until he’d collapse in studio - much to everyone else’s horror and his own embarrassment. In the end, it became too much to negotiate the demands of heats on his body with the stresses and anxieties of being an idol. 

A lot of the others still had theirs. Although idols tend to skip heats even without suppressants, just given the insane stresses and strains on their bodies alone. Seonghwa would skip his heats for two or three cycles at a time, but when that would happen they would come back with an unrivalled intensity. In the handful of times Hongjoong can remember Seonghwa’s heats, they’re always painful, made worse by the fact that Seonghwa doesn’t like asking others for help. The 99z have a system going on, and they love being doted on by each and every member during their heats. But Seonghwa was always too reserved to ask for help, growing up in a conservative family and being the only omega. He wasn’t used to living among so many omegas even though he took to the role of pack mom perfectly. It was hard for him to rely on others for his heats after dealing with them alone for so long, hard for him to let go of his pride and let the kids see him like that. But Hongjoong is different. They’re equals, the two oldest, the only one Seonghwa depends on. Which hurts to know Seonghwa is suffering alone. 

Hongjoong redoubles his effort to get ready for bed as fast as possible. As he hustles around, he says, “You should go to bed Jongho. I’ll look after Seonghwa so you can rest.”

“Are you sure hyung?” Jongho asks, even though the boy is evidently tired from their long day. 

“Yes,” Hongjoong affirms, sliding the bathroom door half closed so he can get ready to shower, leaving no room for protest. “Go to bed. I can take care of Seonghwa now that I’m here.”

Jongho hums slowly in agreement. “Okay, I won’t fight you for sleep. Yeosang-hyung said it’s okay to wake him up early in the morning if you need a break. And any of us too if you need help.” 

“Thanks, I’ll do that if I need to.” When Hongjoong sees Jongho shuffle off to his bedroom, he shuts the bathroom door and takes the quickest shower possible, just to freshen himself up from the sweat and grime of a long day. He knows Seonghwa is sensitive to smells and cleanliness and knows he’ll be more amendable to a helping hand that way. 

When he’s done, Hongjoong dresses in his spare pyjamas, his top buttoned low so he can take it off easily and scent Seonghwa. He gathers an armful of supplies and approaches their closed bedroom door. As he nears, Hongjoong can hear the soft cries of pain. He knocks gently. “Seonghwa? I’m home. Can I come in?” He waits a beat, knows he won’t get a reply, and enters anyways. 

Seonghwa scent slams into him like a brick wall. Seonghwa normally smells like strawberries and dark chocolate, but this - wow, it‘s like drinking aged wine, the scent so strong Hongjoong can taste it in the back of his throat. Hongjoong grips the edge of the door frame just to steady himself, the smell alone making him tipsy and giddy with want. He wants to hold Seonghwa, wants to comfort him, wants to make him feel good. 

“Hwa,” Hongjoong rushes forward. The other omega is lying on his stomach and tiredly grinding against the sheets, he turns onto his side and looks up with tearful eyes as Hongjoong approaches. And God Seonghwa is an absolute mess - bare, sweating and flushed all the way down to his chest. Arms tucked underneath him and fingers uncoordinatedly trying to reach his hole. His eyes are half lidded and lashes beaded with tears when he looks up. Hongjoong drops to his knees next to the lower bunk and wipes the tears and sweat away with his thumb. 

“Oh Seonghwa baby, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here earlier.”

“H-joong,” Seonghwa gasps his name, clearly in pain and out of breath. “P-please, you can’t be in here.”

Hongjoong shakes his head, fumbles with the cool towel he brought with him and tries to wipe away some of the sweat and slick on Seonghwa’s body but it’s a lost cause with how much he’s soaked through the sheets. Hongjoong does the best he can and presses himself up against Seonghwa, letting him scent him. “It’s okay baby. Let me take care of you. Please, you’re in so much pain, let me help you.”

Seonghwa sniffles and lets Hongjoong dote on him, basking in the comfort of his scent. He doesn’t say anything until Hongjoong shifts to plant a soft kiss to his lips and Seonghwa positively keens into it. He makes weak grabby motions with his hands, wanting to pull Hongjoong close once more. 

Hongjoong reaches for his hand and holds it firmly as a promise. He plants a kiss to the back of Seonghwa’s hand, then kisses each knuckle and lets his tongue dart out to taste the sweet slick between the webs of his fingers. He tastes positively intoxicating, and Hongjoong can feel the thrum of desire through his body. “I‘ve got you baby. I’ll take care of you now.” 

Hongjoong strips out of his pyjamas, leaving just his briefs on as he climbs onto the bed. He gently turns Seonghwa over so he can see his face, captures his lips once again before trailing a line of kisses down his neck and collarbone before pausing at his dusky nipples. Hongjoong takes one gently into his mouth and laves at it with his tongue. Occasionally scraping his teeth against the sensitive nub until Seonghwa is keening and arching up desperately against his body. He flushes even more, and throws a tired arm over his eyes. He whines so pitifully that Hongjoong feels bad and moves on. 

Hongjoong runs his small palms against the planes and ridges of Seonghwa’s stomach, admires how it strains and rises with every gasping inhale. God he’s so beautiful like this, flushed and desperate, so shy and yet so expressive with his body. Hongjoong lowers his head once more and trails his tongue down the center line of Seonghwa’s abs, not stopping until he reaches his weeping cock and takes it into his mouth. Seonghwa gives a cry and bucks up into his mouth. The sudden sharp thrust does make Hongjoong’s eyes water so he plants a firm arm against Seonghwa’s hips to force him still. At the same time, Hongjoong trails his hand down Seonghwa’s long legs and rubs the pad of his thumb on the back of his knee. He smiles softly when he feels Seonghwa twitch in his mouth and sees the stutter of his breath as his tired pliant body responds involuntarily to the ticklish action. Slowly and gently, Hongjoong raises the knee up onto his shoulder so he can have better access. Hongjoong slips the same hand between Seonghwa’s now parted thighs and nudges a finger against his wet and throbbing rim, just playing and testing the pliant muscle against his finger tips. All the while, he works himself up and down Seonghwa’s cock, working himself up to taking the entirely of it into his mouth. When Hongjoong is finally able to take the other to the hilt, Hongjoong slides two fingers deep into Seonghwa’s hole just as Seonghwa’s cock hits the back of his throat. The omega comes with a sharp cry, muscles pulled taunt as he arches up off the bed. Cum floods Hongjoong’s throat and he happily drinks the other down his throat. He thrusts his fingers rhythmically into Seonghwa’s hole, gently milking the other through his orgasm. 

Hongjoong can feel the duration of Seonghwa’s orgasm through the pulsating contractions of his hole. When he can feel the other’s orgasm dwindling and his taunt muscles unwinding, he pulls off of Seonghwa’s cock and plants open mouth kisses against the side of his cock, careful not to overstimulate and cause him more pain. Hongjoong looks up as he worships Seonghwa’s cock, batting away the limp arm still covering his face so he can study the other’s expression and breathing rate closely to gauge how he is doing. When Hongjoong sees the eyebrows on Seonghwa’s face pinch and his breath catch when his hole clenches up in pain, Hongjoong knows that the next wave is upon them and Seonghwa is ready for the next round. 

Hongjoong slips another finger into Seonghwa’s hole. He knows his hands are quite small (frankly it’s a surprise that Seonghwa was able to cum from his two fingers alone so he must have been really wound up). Hongjoong will need to reach deep to find the other’s prostate. He explores Seonghwa’s body, taking his time to refamiliarize himself with all of Seonghwa’s sensitive spots. It’s really been too long since Seonghwa’s last heat, Hongjoong racks his brain for the date, it has to be nearly a year given all the promotions and repeated comebacks of late. It takes him far too long to figure out where Seonghwa’s prostate is. Hongjoong raises up Seonghwa’s hips and lays a clean towel underneath to elevate him, that lets him reach a deeper angle than he could before. He slides his fingers deep inside Seonghwa once more, and from the whine rising in Seonghwa’s throat, he can tell he’s so close to touching where Seonghwa needs him most. 

Hongjoong carefully slips in a fourth finger. Seonghwa clenches up in surprise and lets out a whine of pain from the intrusion. Hongjoong shushes him quietly, urging him to relax, “You’re doing so well baby. Take a deep breathe and let me in.” Seonghwa tearfully nods in assent, and slowly he relaxes against Hongjoong’s hand. “So good for me,” Hongjoong praises, kissing down his cock and suckling gently at his balls. Seonghwa relaxes further into his touch, letting the tension bleed out of his body and allowing himself to be taken care of. Hongjoong is finally able to ease all four fingers into his body. He rewards Seonghwa by soothing the pads of his fingers against Seonghwa’s sweet spot. His mouth travels further down, now suckling gently on his perineum. His tongue would occasionally dart out to flick against the quivering rim of Seonghwa’s hole, giving it a soft lick as it strains against all four fingers. 

Seonghwa is impossibly sweet and addicting and Hongjoong can feel himself growing wet in response. He holds his own simmering desire back in favour of Seonghwa’s, taking far greater enjoyment and pride for each and every one of Seonghwa’s reactions. 

Soon, Seonghwa is whining for more. Hongjoong regretfully retracts his hand so he can raise Seonghwa’s hips up even further and poise both knees over his shoulders. He grabs both cheeks and pulls them apart, slipping the fore and middle finger of each of his hands into Seonghwa’s wet and quivering hole. “Joong!” Seonghwa gasps breathlessly, fingers gripping tight onto the sheets because he can’t reach Hongjoong like this. Hongjoong gently pulls both his hands apart in opposing directions and kisses the gap between his fingers. Seonghwa is open and shaking, held open by his hands. Hongjoong can see the pink flesh of Seonghwa’s insides quiver around him. A glob of slick is forming and if Seonghwa tenses even more, he’ll be able to push it out. It’s so intimate to see Seonghwa like this, knowing that no one else has seen him like this. Hongjoong is overwhelmed by a momentary wave of fondness and affection for him. This is Seonghwa. This is Seonghwa who trusts him. This is Seonghwa who lets him see all of him. 

Hongjoong kisses between his fingers once more but he doesn’t stop. He flicks out his tongue and laps up the slick seeping from his hole. He hums in contentment, feeling Seonghwa shiver in pleasure from the vibration. Hongjoong studies Seonghwa’s face as he tastes him, loves the content expression in his eyes and the little furrow in his eyebrows. Hongjoong can’t help from smiling as he plunges his tongue back in, suckling softly so he drinks everything in. He stares intensely at Seonghwa’s half lidded eyes, pulls away momentarily so Seonghwa can see the string of slick connect from Hongjoong’s lips to his own hole. 

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa whines. Hongjoong licks his lips, twirling his tongue as he breaks the string connecting them. “So sweet. So good for me,” Hongjoong praises before ducking back down to resume his ministrations. He sucks on Seonghwa’s hole until he’s borderline sobbing in desperation. The other is so sweet that it’s hard to resist. But he hates to leave Seonghwa in anymore pain so he stops teasing before long and returns his mouth to Seonghwa’s cock. All the while he furiously works his fingers against his sweet spot. It doesn’t take long before Hongjoong can feel Seonghwa’s hips shake with want. He lowers Seonghwa’s hips back down to the bed. This time, he doesn’t restrain him and lets Seonghwa fuck up into his mouth with desperate little thrusts until he comes with a cry. Hongjoong swallows rhythmically around him. When Seonghwa is spent, he moves his mouth down to drink up the gush of slick from his pulsating hole. 

When Hongjoong feels Seonghwa’s hips sink back down to the bed and his breathing rate ease up slightly, Hongjoong rises up to plant a kiss on the other’s lips, letting Seonghwa taste himself on his tongue. Seonghwa is all smiles when he lets up, still flushed, still dazed, but markedly better than before. Hongjoong knows the reprieve won’t last long before the next wave hits, seeing how bad Seonghwa was when he first checked on him, they still have a long night ahead of them. Hongjoong takes the opportunity to pull away, he needs every little break they can get to rest and replenish. He reaches over to grab a water bottle from his bundle of supplies. He takes a long drag from it before urging Seonghwa up so he can drink as well. 

Seonghwa looks so much more alert after drinking the entire bottle, no longer fatigued from dehydration at least. “How are you doing?” Hongjoong asks tenderly. Seonghwa nods slowly. He opens his mouth and tries to speak but his voice breaks at the first raspy syllable. He flicks his tongue out to try and wet his lips. Hongjoong takes that as a signal to get more water. He only brought one filled bottle into the bedroom with him, but he can see a row of bottles lined up neatly on their desk. Hongjoong gets up off the bed to grab it. 

As he stands, he feels a rush of slick slide down his own legs and he reddens in embarrassment. He was so focused on Seonghwa that he’s forgotten his own desire. He has soaked through his own briefs and his cock was hard and throbbing where it strains against the wet fabric. Hongjoong reaches over to the desk and grabs a filled bottle. He returns to the bed and tries to feeds Seonghwa that too, but he can see in Seonghwa’s hooded eyes that he’s thirsty for something else. Seonghwa drinks the water in greedily, but he is distracted and his hand wanders around Hongjoong’s waist, slipping into the briefs to play with Hongjoong’s ass. Hongjoong is hard and shaking as Seonghwa’s hand strays too low. He quickly caps the bottle to avoid adding any more of a mess onto their already soaked sheets. He tosses the bottle to one side and presses Seonghwa back down onto the bed, kissing him softly on the now wet lips. 

“How are you feeling?” Hongjoong asks again. 

“Better,” Seonghwa says slowly, throat still a bit dry and eyes still a bit dazed. “Hot,” he adds too. 

Hongjoong nods in affirmation, he grabs one of the less wet towels from the bed and tries to wipe up some of the excess sweat from Seonghwa’s body before tossing it aside in a corner of the room. “I bet.” Hongjoong says softly, “It’s a bad one this time around huh?” Seonghwa nods in reply. 

“Does it hurt?” Seonghwa nods again, firmer. 

“Okay, what do you need?”

“You.” Seonghwa breathes, licks his lips. “I need you Joong. I need you inside me.”

Hongjoong inhales sharply. “Are you sure? We haven’t done that before.”

Seonghwa nods, says “Yes” to make it all the more clear. 

“Okay,” Hongjoong breathes, hesitates. “I’m not an alpha though. I don’t have a knot. It won’t ease the heat. 

Seonghwa kisses him. “I know. I want it. I want you.” 

Hongjoong kisses him back, presses him down into the sheets to plant fervent kisses down the column of his throat. He sucks carefully, aware that he can’t mark Seonghwa up, but still ever so determinedly to draw groans from his throat. Seonghwa fumbles desperately, hands still splayed on Hongjoong’s ass and now trying to peel the wet underwear off of him. Hongjoong helps him, distractedly shimmying the wet fabric off his body while never letting his lips leave Seonghwa’s skin. 

“Please Hongjoong,” Seonghwa whines when Hongjoong pays a bit too much attention his collarbone, low enough and off to the side that even low cutting shirts wouldn’t reveal if he does leave a mark. “I really need you.” Seonghwa says, grinding his hips up into Hongjoong’s now uncovered crotch. 

Hongjoong hisses in pain. He’s also incredibly pent up and he wastes no more time to oblige Seonghwa. Hongjoong touches his dick for the first time that night, lines himself up to the quivering rim of Seonghwa’s hole and pushes in to the hilt. 

“Joong!” Seonghwa gasps, thighs clenching around Hongjoong’s waist and nails digging into his back. He is shaking like a leaf, overwhelmed by the new sensation. Despite how much Hongjoong had fingered him earlier, Seonghwa is suddenly tense and tight like a vice once more. 

“You’re so...” A tear runs down Seonghwa’s cheek, Hongjoong quickly catches it with the tip of his tongue and kisses the corner of Seonghwa’s eye. 

“So deep.”

Hongjoong groans and shakes with the effort of not thrusting immediately into Seonghwa without abandoning. It’s hard to maintain composure, hard to deny how badly Seonghwa’s heat is affecting him too. 

“Hwa...you’re so tight. You have to breathe baby. Relax for me.”

Seonghwa nods unsteadily, takes in a deep breath of air but his exhale is shaky. Hongjoong mouths at the junction between his neck and shoulders, just licking and planting wet kisses. He runs his hands along Seonghwa’s flank, until he’s relaxed enough that Hongjoong can start to slowly rock into Seonghwa’s body. 

Seonghwa is tight, and warm, but also so wet that it makes the slide easy. Hongjoong loses himself in the motions of thrusting up into Seonghwa, gets lost watching Seonghwa’s pinched expression slowly unravel into that of open longing and desire. He’s so stunningly beautiful, and Hongjoong lives to draw every sharp intake of breathe, every full body shutter, every gasp and whine of his name when he hits Seonghwa’s sweet spot. 

“More, please,” Seonghwa whispers. So soft. So sweet. Hongjoong obliges him, picking up his pace and trying to chase the same rhythm as their heartbeat. Seonghwa mewls in encouragement, hands tangling in Hongjoong’s hair and pulling him close. Hongjoong thinks Seonghwa is going to pull him in for a kiss but he shifts his head to one side instead, burying his nose up against Hongjoong’s scent gland. 

Seonghwa’s scent is overpowering in their room. He imagines there’s not much air left for Hongjoong’s scent in the midst of Seonghwa’s heat. And so Seonghwa’s is trying to eliminate any and all space between them, trying to envelope himself with as much of Hongjoong’s scent as possible as he takes Hongjoong into his body. Hongjoong obliges him, channeling all his emotions into his hormones so they can signal how he feels, how much he loves caring for him. It’s not difficult at all, as Hongjoong’s mind is filled with thoughts of Seonghwa, of how beautiful he is, of how much he wants to take care of him. 

Seonghwa’s third orgasm catches them both in surprise. His previous two orgasms were fervent, desperate, building up to an inevitable crescendo that they both saw coming. But this orgasm is a slow climb up the scale, and before long Seonghwa has reached the end of the violin string and his body is wracked with uncontrollable tremors as he comes untouched. Seonghwa gasps and takes in lungfuls of Hongjoong into him as he vibrates with pleasure, lets Hongjoong caress him and take him down the scale, then back up again. 

Hongjoong’s thrusts don’t falter, even when he feels Seonghwa tighten impossibly around him. He slows his thrusts gradually, teetering at the edge of that tight line between pleasurable and overstimulation, cradling Seonghwa as he comes down from his high and works him up to the next one. 

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa chants his name repeatedly. His body is still hungry, still high from heat and eager for more. Hongjoong reaches down and palms Seonghwa’s cock in his hand, hearing chants of his name grow progressively higher in pitch until it breaks entirely. At this point in his heat, Seonghwa’s refractory period is still nearly nonexistent. Hongjoong has hardly felt him soften all this time. While Seonghwa still has much of his heat to burn off, Hongjoong can feel himself nearing the end of his rope. His hips are sore from the combined turmoil of dance practice and the unrelenting pace that he’s set for himself. 

Seeing Seonghwa splayed out beneath, so fucked open and still wanting more is an adrenaline in itself. He’s so pliant beneath him, so hungry for everything Hongjoong does to his body that it’s irresistible. Hongjoong ducks down and takes one of his unattended nipples into his mouth. Seonghwa shouts, thrashing slightly at the overwhelming sensation of having three of his erogenous spots attacked. He feels Hongjoong everywhere on his body, everywhere and not enough. 

“Oh...Joongie! I-I need...” Seonghwa babbles. Hongjoong looks up at him fondly. He thumbs the other nipple, rolling them gently between his fingers. With his other hand, he continues to fist gently at Seonghwa’s cock, now weeping and spurting precome between them. “What is it baby? What do you need?”

Seonghwa clenches involuntarily around Hongjoong. It’s all so right, but not enough, not what he needs most. “I-I need you to come in me.” He weeps, finding the words finally to give his body what it wants. 

“Yeah?” Hongjoong breathes, voice sounding ragged now as well. He spreads his fingers and palms at Seonghwa’s cock, dragging his hand from the base up to the head and along the flat planes of Seonghwa’s abs. “You want to be filled here baby?” Hongjoong chants, mesmerized, running circles over Seonghwa’s stomach, imagining his cum filling up his womb, thinking of all the times he’ll need to fuck into Seonghwa to make him round and soft with his cum. 

“Yes,” Seonghwa says reverently. He ruts his hips back desperately on his cock. His hole spasms involuntarily for a knot that won’t come, body begging to be bred even though the seed won’t take. “I wanna be filled. Need to be so full.”

“My good omega,” Hongjoong praises. He fucks desperately into Seonghwa, finally chasing his own release. “I’ll breed you up. I’ll knot you well, give you what you need.”

“Yes,” Seonghwa begs.

Hongjoong slips his hand from Seonghwa’s chest down to his legs. He lifts Seonghwa’s knee up to his shoulder for better access again. Hongjoong leans back, admires the puffy rim of Seonghwa’s hole stretched wide around his cock. Without stopping his thrusts, Hongjoong inserts two of his fingers into Seonghwa’s hole. 

Seonghwa gasps, body freezing up in pain from the stretch. Hongjoong shushes him, slows his rhythm slightly so it’s easier to grind his cock into him next to his fingers. “You have to relax for me baby. That’s the knot, it’s only going to get bigger.”

Seonghwa nods slowly, confused and overwhelmed. 

Hongjoong grabs Seonghwa’s hand, unclenches it from the bedsheets and places it over Seonghwa’s own cock. “Touch yourself baby, make yourself feel good.” Seonghwa wraps his fingers around his own cock uncoordinatedly, and tentatively gives it a tug. “That’s it,” Hongjoong praises, “Good omega, you chase what you need.”

Hongjoong returns his concentration to Seonghwa’s hole. He looks so stretched around him, so wet and desperate. But he knows the other omega is sensitive, and will clench up in pain at anything new. Hongjoong presses his thumb against the straining rim, not pushing in, just soothing, and hinting at what’s to come. 

“Are you close Hwa?” 

Seonghwa nods fervently, his fist working quickly up and down his own cock. “Need more, Joong.”

“I’ll give you more,” Hongjoong promises. “But you have to relax for me, only way to take a knot.” 

“I want it,” Seonghwa begs. “I want your knot.”

Hongjoong slips in another finger, stuffing half of his hand into Seonghwa’s stretched hole next to his cock. 

Seonghwa goes taunt, eyes wide and mouth agape from the pain of being stretched wide open. 

“You’re so tight. Remember to breathe baby,” Hongjoong reminds him. 

Seonghwa blinks, slowly and shakily, air fills his lungs. 

Hongjoong crooks all three fingers inside him. 

It’s all over. Seonghwa comes with a scream and wipes out completely. Electricity runs through his body and his vision goes white as he shakes through his orgasm. It’s intense and painful with how stretched he is around Hongjoong’s cock and his hand. He’s spasming uncontrollably around Hongjoong, and there’s nothing Hongjoong can do besides come as well, spilling deep into Seonghwa’s body and letting his tremors milk all the cum out of him. Hongjoong’s orgasm is prolonged as well, being so measured in his control for so long. But it’s been a while since he’s gotten off as well, and like he promised, Hongjoong releases a long stream of cum inside Seonghwa’s warm hole. 

When Hongjoong’s orgasm dwindles, he carefully extracts his fingers so he can reposition their body. The omega gives a whine of protest but Hongjoong is quick to thrust deeply into him, hitting his prostate so that Seonghwa clenches up in overstimulation, locking all the cum inside his body. Hongjoong carefully lays down and turns them both on their side so he can hold him. 

When Hongjoong’s head hits the bed, that’s when he truly feels how exhausted he is. He has no idea what hour of the night it is, his phone is too far to reach to check. For the time being, Seonghwa’s heat has been abated and they both need rest. The other omega is also struggling to keep his eyes open, blinking sleepily with shiny doe-like eyes at Hongjoong. Hongjoong cups his hands on Seonghwa’s cheeks and kisses him between the brows, then at the top of his nose, then deeply on his mouth. 

“Sleep Seonghwa, I’ll take care of you over and over again when you wake.” 

Hongjoong feels Seonghwa’s lashes flutter against his cheeks before closing. The two of them stay entangled against each other in their tiny messy bed until dawn rises and the warmth starts all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kind comment! I’m new to writing. I also already have a sequel to this written, so if you enjoyed this let me know so I feel more confident about posting the next one. I’m trying to write a few more fics in this series and love some ideas.
> 
> I’m also on twitter as [@halfmilkhalftea](https://mobile.twitter.com/halfmilkhalftea)
> 
> I’m not great with twitter yet but I want to start drawing so drop by to chat or check out my mostly wholesome art.


End file.
